


Healing

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Series: Bradley's Adventures at Happybell Farms [2]
Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Healing, Love, M/M, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: "I'm at my happiest whether I'm with you or away from you, because even when we're apart, you're with me and I'm with you." Male MC/Wayne. After Wayne finds out about the young farmer's dark past, Bradley reveals to the postman just how much he means to him.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to read my Story of Seasons piece. It really means the world to me! I hope you're able to enjoy it.
> 
> My original male protagonist began a new life as a farmer with his sister, Elena. They lived in the city but were incredibly unhappy, Bradley broken down by the world around him, Elena desperately trying to remain strong. The moment they began lives as farmers, Bradley became a brand new person-but the person he once was returns on a night filled with stars.

"Wait! It's not like that any more! Yeah I was unhappy back then-very happy! But then all of THIS happened. YOU happened! Everything's okay now so STOP!"

Shades of fear overtook his world the moment they stopped, inches apart, standing in a field of anxiousness underneath a sea of stars. The feelings of falling off a cliff and being suspended in mid-air strangled him, centered him in a galaxy of possibilities that frightened him. The night was anything but gentle as they stood apart, the postman's back turned to him, their hearts racing along the veins of the unknown. "It's not like that any more," the farmer repeated to the other's back, clutching his heart with a hand, supporting his weight with a nearby tree. It was mantra not only spoken to Wayne but to himself, etched into the annals of his mind.

What wasn't it like any more? His sister Elena had just revealed the origins of a precious photograph, one she always kept close to heart. It was a reminder of the time they barely endured. A reminder of the time they couldn't afford to return to. The postman happened to be a part of the group she shared the tale with. Images of that past ran through his mind like thunder while he stared at his boyfriend's back, every fiber of his being reaching out to the postman with an ache so fierce, it was physical.

It was a tale that had broken the hearts of all present. The photograph appeared simple enough, with a smiling set of parents, a beaming young woman, a sullen younger woman and a quiet young man, but a much darker truth slept beneath the surface. The parents inside of that photograph were deathly worried about the silent young man. The same was said of the two young women, one of them struggling to hide her pain behind a radiant smile. The cause of their worries wore the shards of his heart on his face, trudging through the hours like shattered glass across a black floor. It was a young man that hated the minutes falling off the clock and wished they would stop. Wished everything would stop, so he could be left alone.

The night after that photograph was taken, that young man told his oldest sister he wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. That was the final straw to every heart present, the most fragile heart of all being Wayne's. But those wounds were gone, all gone, all replaced by a world filled with wonders and warmth. Magic and cheer. Happiness beyond measure. And it was at the greatest source of his happiness he looked, pleading, eyes shining with tears. "Everything's okay now," he panted, walking up to the postman as though Wayne had become a rare creature he couldn't afford to frighten.

Wait a minute. Wayne was a rare, beautiful creature he couldn't afford to frighten off. 

"That part of my life is gone! It's all behind me now. I don't feel that way any more! I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here, with YOU!"

Wayne turned to face him, taking off his hat in the process, giving Bradley a look that crushed his heart like a rock against stained glass. "Sorry, lovebug, but I can't keep my mind off that story of hers," he said, his voice a sad, gentle reference to Elena's tale. It was a particular reference to her little brother telling her he wanted to die.

"I mean, what if you WEREN'T here any more? I wouldn't know you. Neither would any of these good folks. Your family would have lost you. I know it's all in the past now, but thinkin' of that makes me as sad as I was the day I lost my folks. I wasn't there to help you through those awful hours and that ain't somethin' I'm proud of. I love you, Bradley."

"I love you too," the farmer said instantly, frantically, the words spoken in the purest form of sincerity. "Which is why everything's okay now. There's nothing for you to worry about! Damn it, if I could only put this into words. You've done nothing but make me happy, day in and day out. My life with you has been nothing but a fairy tale. I'm at my happiest whether I'm with you or away from you, because even when we're apart, you're with me and I'm with you. Everything I went through, me wanting to die-it all seems like a distant dream now, because of my sister and our friends and our farm and YOU! It's all because of you everything's okay now. I'm okay!"

It was at that moment they embraced underneath a sea of stars, refusing to let go even if the fibers of the earth threatened to crumble.


End file.
